Life Isn't Fair
by Ruby Moon
Summary: Hermione's life is in shambles with her parents death and her best friends are missing. She is alone and somebody reaches out to her...


Life Isn't Fair   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters below. They belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Summary: Hermione's life is in shambles with her parents death and her best friends are missing. She is alone and somebody reaches out to her...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione was in her dorm room packing up her stuff, the 6th year has flown by quickly and summer holiday is about to start. Hermione put her clothes into her suitcase and was about to shut it when Crookshanks jumped in.   
"Silly Crookshanks, you're not going in the suitcase"  
She picked the cat up and set him aside, then shut her suitcase. She left the girl's dormitory to go down to the common room where all the Gryffindors were chatting.   
"Hey Hermione"  
"Hey Harry, Hi Ron"  
"Hey"  
"What are you guys doing?"  
"Playing Wizard's Chess."  
"Honestly, I don't get why you play that game a lot, I think it's a waste of study time."  
Ron gave her a glare.  
"Queen to a-4"  
Ron's Queen walked over to where Harry's knight was and shattered it.   
"Damn"  
"So Harry, are you going back to your muggle family again for the summer holidays?"  
"No, Sirius has a secret hide-out and I'm going to be living with him from now on."  
"You'll owl me right?"  
"Yea"  
"What about you Ron? What are you doing this summer holiday?"  
"I'm going to visit Charlie in Romania!"  
"Ron, We should be getting down to the Great Hall now, the leaving feast is going to start soon. We can finish our game later."  
"Ok, you coming Hermione?"  
"Yea"  
The three of them left the common room through the portrait hole and made their way downstairs to the Great Hall. Most of the staff was already sitting at their places on the head table and most of the Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were already there. Hermione, Ron and Harry took their spots at the Gryffindor table. Just when Harry sat down, Colin and Dennis Creevy came up and sat on the other side.  
"Hi Harry!"  
"Hi Colon, Dennis"  
"Another year flew by quick didn't it?"  
"Yea"  
"Dennis and I are going to tour the United States with our dad in the summer."  
"Really? Where are you going?"  
"We're going to visit the big cities on their east coast like New York, Philadelphia, Washington D.C."  
"That sounds fun."  
"Yea, well me and Dennis have to go sit with our years now. See ya!"  
"Bye"  
"Mental aren't they?"  
"Yea but they can be nice."  
"Hey Hermione, what are you looking at?"  
Hermione paying no attention to Ron was looking out toward the Staff Table at a certain teacher…..and that is the Potions Master. Hermione didn't know what it was about him, but when she looks at him, her heart flutters and she feels heat coming to her face.  
"Earth to Hermione!!"  
Harry poked Hermione.  
"Huh? Oh Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."  
"Where were you, out in space?"  
"I was just thinking."  
"About what?"  
"Nothing Ron, I don't wanna talk about it."  
Them Dumbledore stood up and tapped his glass to get the students attention. The Great Hall went quiet.  
"I would like to thank you all for another wonderful year at Hogwarts, It has been a wonderful one and We will look forward to seeing some familiar faces again next year as some new ones. But we must say goodbye yet again to our graduating class, the 7th years. I hope you all do well in life and succeed greatly.  
Now, Let the feast begin!"  
Then a lot of food came up on the plates and Harry and Ron were in no hurry to start digging in. Hermione took a fork and picked at her food having no idea she is being watched.  
  
Severus Snape sat at the staff table, he didn't want to be there but Dumbledore had insisted that he go to the leaving feast. Snape ate quietly avoiding conversation with the other teachers. He caught something in the corner of his eye, a girl sitting at the Gryffindor table was eyeing him. Snape looked up and saw Potter poking Ms. Granger to catch her attention. Snape looked at her, shook his head and continued eating.   
  
After the feast, Hermione went back up to Gryffindor tower to finish packing the rest of her belongings. Crookshanks sat lazily on her 4 poster bed and purred.   
"Silly Crookshanks, you should enjoy being on that bed because you won't be on it for a while."  
Crookshanks seemed to have understood what she said and growled at Hermione. Hermione changed into her pajamas and went to bed.  
  
Hermione awoke with sun glistening on her face. She looked around and saw the other 6th year Gryffindor girls waking up.   
"Morning Lavender, Pavarti."  
"Morning Hermione! I can't believe today is the last day."  
"Don't worry Lavender, you'll be able to see me and Hermione again when school starts."  
"But my mum is making me stay with my grandma in Scotland all summer!"  
"We better hurry, breakfast is starting soon."  
The girls went and changed into their school uniform and Gryffindor robe. Hermione sat down at the table with Harry and Ron. Then a bunch of owls started flying in.  
"Mail call, mum should be sending me instructions for when I go to Romania with Charlie"  
A brown spotted owl flew past and dropped off an envelope for Ron.  
Then a black owl swooped in, the Great Hall fell silent. Black Owls can only mean one thing, somebody has died and the most unfortunate person to receive the owl was…Hermione.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well what do you guys think? Please review, I'll work on chapter 2 later ^_^ 


End file.
